Chronometric instruments are frequently designed to include visually engaging characteristics. Since all such instruments perform the basic utilitarian function of indicating time, purchasers typically select a particular clock or watch based upon other factors such as aesthetics, eye-catching mechanisms, and the like which render the instrument a conversation piece.